


【盾冬】花开堪折

by 7ose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ose/pseuds/7ose
Summary: Bucky嫁给了梦寐以求的Alpha，却得不到心上人的爱。直到有一天，一个男人走进了他的房间。我们宗旨是什么——搞黄色！没有三观，脏俗，狗血，不喜勿入后期发展看心情
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	【盾冬】花开堪折

窗外的蔷薇已经开了，看着怒放的花朵，香气萦绕屋子。

Bucky却一点也提不起兴致。嫁来王城已经快一个月了，可他总共见到自己的丈夫才三面，对方连一个吻都没有给自己。

他想起Steve闪光的金发、湛蓝有神的眼睛、高大挺拔的身体，就一阵心动，这个Alpha中的王者，浑身无不散发着一种强大的吸引力，既引入想靠近，又让人不敢靠近。

当初刚知道自己要嫁给都西城城主Steve，这可是天下五座王城多少Omega梦寐以求的新郎，Bucky激动得好几天没有睡好觉。

婚礼的当天，他激动地等着夜晚的到来，可是等到自己都要睡着了，也没有见到自己朝思暮想的人。

从那以后，夜晚都是自己一个人，Bucky越来越讨厌夜晚的到来，因为躁动的身体和心得不到心爱人的抚慰。

最近几天，随着发情期的临近，Bucky越来越难以控制自己，下体两个小肉洞越来越粘腻，从心底里散发出的对Alpha的渴望一直在叫嚣着。

他渴望着丈夫的爱抚，甚至是粗鲁的占有、肏干，他渴望他舔弄自己身上的每一寸肌肤，渴望被玩到高潮迭起，渴望对方的精液灌满子宫。

可是，这一切的，都是想象。

Bucky已经从宫中的风言风语得知Steve原来深爱另有他人，那个女人是宫中的女官，女Alpha，她是Steve的得力助手。而自己，除了一身好皮囊，似乎并没有吸引人的地方。

夜晚到了，Bucky想要离开窗台，却懒得起身。  
门“吱呀”开了，Bucky也不想回头看，反正不会是自己朝思暮想的人。

“果然是个尤物，Steve怎么忍心放着你这个小骚货不操去处理什么图尔克人贸易摩擦，真是浪费”

听着着放荡的话语，Bucky皱着眉头回身，却被眼前这个人的样貌惊住了。他和Steve几乎一模一样的眉眼身形，高挺的鼻梁、深邃的眼窝、强壮的身体，只有瞳仁是区别于Steve的红色，透出一种阴鸷与不羁。

就在Bucky愣神的时间，对方已经一瞬走到他身边，伸手搂着Bucky的腰，把他往上一带，送到自己怀里，另一只手捏住Bucky的下巴，一低头吻了上去。

Bucky感到对方舌头伸进自己的口腔不停地搅弄着，带着令人羞耻的粘腻水声，对方霸道地汲取着自己口中的唾液，直吸得Bucky舌根发麻。

Bucky感到一阵心悸和头晕，但还是狠下心来咬上对方的舌头，对方眉头一皱，把舌头收了回去。

Bucky看着对方伸出舌头渗出的血迹，竟感到一阵得意，全然忘记了自己的处境。但很明显他得意太早了，对方眼中闪过一丝阴暗，下一秒便一把把Bucky掀到床上，Bucky还没反应过来，对方便压了上来，只一只手便将Bucky的双手按在头顶。舌尖从眼睛开始描画着Bucky的轮廓，留下一条水迹。一口将Bucky的耳垂含住，啃咬舔舐，最后舌头钻进Bucky的耳道，模仿着性交的样子抽插起来，咕啾的水声在安静的房间里被无限放大了。

Bucky从他开始吻上自己的小嘴就开始不自觉的心神荡漾起来，在他在自己耳边不断吮吸的过程中，下体的花穴不断涌出一股股蜜液，Bucky甚至感觉下身的裙子已经被自己的淫液浸透了，呼吸越来越急促，下体的痒意越来越重，他只能不算摩擦大腿根来缓解这种想被填满的感觉，咬住下唇也已经快要阻挡不住呻吟声逸出。

或许发现了Bucky的异动，男子停止了在他耳边的动作。重重地吻过他的小嘴，却并不离开，与Bucky嘴唇相贴说道“怎么了，小荡妇？已经受不了想要大肉棒肏你了吗？”  
说完直起身来，扯过床帐的挂绳，三下五除二将Bucky的双手和床头的铁架紧紧绑在一起。

“你干什么？”Bucky想要挣扎时为时已晚。

“干你啊，小骚货。”对方嘴角一扬，猛地扯下Bucky睡裙的腰带，Bucky感觉眼前一黑，被丝质的带子蒙住了双眼。

眼睛看不见仿佛放大了其他感官的感觉，Bucky感觉身前一凉，前胸完全裸露在对方面前，Bucky抗拒地扭动起来，想要挣脱手上的束缚。突然身子一紧，乳头被叼住吮吸起来，粗糙的舌面划过嫩滑的乳尖，Bucky忍不住呻吟出声，甜腻腻的声音引得身上人更加卖力舔着Bucky身前的红豆，同时另一只手攀上另一边的乳头，很有技巧地揉捏，尤其不断刺激上方的乳孔，Bucky难耐地扭动着身子，“啊嗯......不要......啊.....吸......啊嗯啊......不要。”可是越是拒绝越引来身上人更加肆意地掠夺。

“真骚，只是玩了玩奶子就浪成这样，真是天生该被肏的荡妇。”

说着将Bucky的睡裙全部展开，Bucky的下体和白皙修长的两条腿完全暴露在对方面前，他下意识地想要夹住两条腿，却被对方更有力地分地更开，泥泞粘腻的花穴一览无遗。

男人用中指在Bucky的阴唇中间来回摩擦着，Bucky感到一阵酥麻从下体涌上来，嘴里哼唧忍着不想呻吟出声，但是小穴却不断一股股往外淌出透明的液体，渐渐地，男人把手指一部分插进阴道，使坏着故意抽插出咕啾咕啾的水声，Bucky感到又舒服又羞愧不已，两条腿想要收紧摆脱对方的羞辱。

“老实点。”男人一个一插到底，将中指全部没入Bucky的小穴中。

“嗯啊.......好舒服.....啊......嗯”听到自己在忍不住浪叫出来，Bucky急忙咬住下唇，却不知道这一幕在对方眼里有多么诱人。

“啊！不要.......嗯啊！啊......不要舔......吸。”男人竟然将自己整张脸埋入Bucky的下体，伸出舌头不断勾卷已经淫糜不堪的阴蒂，接住Bucky源源不断涌出的淫水品尝着。

“不.....啊....不要野男人舔我的小穴......啊嗯.....”Bucky已经完全迷失在对方的性爱技巧中，开始放荡地浪叫呻吟。

男人还在用舌头玩弄着Bucky的花穴，用舌头不断抽插进已经被操熟的阴道，并搅动出淫糜的水声，舔弄敏感的内壁，身下人早已忘记了抵抗，“啊....好舒服.....啊嗯，要被野男人的舌头肏到高潮了....啊...”

终于，Bucky在对方的不断进攻下涌出一大股蜜液。Bucky潮吹了。


End file.
